Anytime, Anyplace, Anywhere
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: How could anyone regret loving someone who without a single touch can make me want them anyplace, anytime, anywhere and make me desperate to feel that over and over again?


**Any place, anytime, anywhere.**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:-** None

**Pairing:- **Nicola/Ollie

**Rating:-** M

**Achieve:- ** **http(:/) . /group/rebeccafrontlewisffarchive/**

**Summary:- **How could anyone regret loving someone who without a single touch can make me want them anyplace, anytime, anywhere and make me desperate to feel that over and over again?

**Author's Note:-** Written for the "Favourite regret" challenge to write a fic including the line "my favourite regret" Rated for language and sexual content etc. etc. etc. Enjoy and reviews would a delightful!

She knows what she's doing. We may be in the middle of a strategy meeting but she stopped listening ten minutes ago. She switched off the moment Malcolm's wrath turned from her to Glen and she'd established that was where it was going to stay.

Now she's pretending to listen while leaning just close enough across the table for to focus on her and only her. She's made sure her blouse falls open enough to give me a glimpse of the ivory lace encasing her breasts beneath. Damn I love the way her chest rises and falls when I know she knows she shouldn't be teasing me now but can't help herself. She can affect me like no other woman on earth, she can make me so hard it's painful with just the memory of the last time I ran my hands over her skin, kissed the swell of her breasts and now…oh god she is an evil, evil woman. The right honourable Nicola Murray MP, minster for DoSAC is now staring at me with eyes that scream "I want you right here and right now." They are shouting in bold capitals "If I had one wish in the world it would be for you to pin me to this table and fuck me this second. I need you and when we get out of here I'm going to pin you to the first flat surface I see and ride you like the stallion we both know you are."

There are three other people in this room, two of them men and neither of them would have any idea what this woman is like when she wants something. They see what they've come to expect, a beautiful but scatter-brained woman who carries around an air of madness. They have no idea what she's like when her and I are alone, they have no idea just how in control she can be and if I'm honest I love that fact. I love that there is a side to her only I see, I love the way she changes when we're alone and that she wants me enough for it to happen at every available opportunity. To them the fact that she's leaned across the table and twice dropped the pastry she was reaching for is typical of her clumsiness. To me thought it's another moment of exquisite torture. She's close enough now for me to smell her perfume mixed with the soft vanilla of her moisturiser. For a fleeting second as her fingers finally close around the soft pastry my mind replaces it with a much less wholesome image just like she knew it would.

She's building this with a practiced ease as she bites into the chocolate studded treat and gives a quiet moan of pleasure. It's too quiet for the others to hear, Malcolm's voice is still too loud for something so subtle to break through. I can hear it loud and clear though and now it's gone from a single sound to a whole soundtrack in my mind. I can hear how those quiet moans change to cries and ardent pleas and instructions, and eventually to screams of pleasure as she comes apart in my arms.

"Malcolm it's almost 8 at night do you think the rest of this fucking rant could wait till the morning some of us are tired not to mention fucking hungry and pissed off with this." So shoot me for wanting to end this game, for wanting to get out of this building and to my flat to wait for her to follow through with the promises she'd made. She always follows through, I know right now she'll be so ready for me if I could get to her a single touch would be all it took to have her writhing in ecstasy.

"Fine but I want you all in here tomorrow morning at 7 no fuckin excuses." Thank god, now they have all scattered as quickly as possible leaving only her and I standing face to face with only the width of the table between us.

"You're a fucking tease."

"And you fucking love it. Half an hour, your place, you better be ready we won't have long and you know how I hate to be disappointed." She's walked away without so much as a backward glance and she knows being ready for her has never been a problem. She is my drug and for a fix of her there is nothing I wouldn't do.

"Nicola Murray you'll be the fucking death of me." The words uttered under my breath are ones I say all too often. There are moments when I regret the day she walked through the doors of this office, when I wish we'd met in different circumstances or never met at all, I regret falling for her, needing her, wanting her, but yet I could never give her up. Her presence here, the way she makes me feel, all those things could easily come under the umbrella of things I regret but if I regret her then she is most definitely my favourite regret. How could she not be when without her I would be a shadow of myself, I would never have felt the way she makes me feel every day. How could anyone regret loving someone who without a single touch can make me want them anyplace, anytime, anywhere and make me desperate to feel that over and over again?


End file.
